A Samurai's Tale
by Mizu Sousui
Summary: This is Mitsurugi's story based on the game. please R&R! I will write more stories


All characters and _part _of story line is product of Namco

Mitsurugi was running across the river boat by boat dodging the bullets that was being shot at him, the ones that hit him were deflected off his armor. He kept on running after the men who were shooting, and then once he got close, he jumped up and slashed the rifle in two. Then he slaughtered the men there and ran on looking for the source of the cursed weapon, the gun. He despised this new weapon; he was always devoted into strength and skill. Now, because of this weapon, the lowliest foot soldier can become a powerful force on the battle field. The person who introduced it was the famous shogun Nobunaga Oda. Mitsurugi was the most feared mercenary in Japan, before the gun. He was known as, _The Mercenary of War, a One Man Army, _and_ Demon._ He was known to every man in the army as a person to avoid for your life.

He kept on running after the shogun, into the forest and through the mountains of Japan. He finally caught up to him in the middle of the shogun's shrine. "You fell right into my trap, you may be the most powerful mercenary but I have a gun." Nobunaga said. "I will find a way to destroy this new weapon, whether I live or not." Mitsurugi said as he started to run toward him unsheathing his blade. Unfortunately before he even got within ten feet of him he was shot in his right shoulder. He fell to the ground with his hand over his shoulder. "Damn it, my armor didn't hold out." Mitsurugi cursed. "Now, I will leave you to be eaten by the wolves." Nobunaga said as he shot Mitsurugi in the leg to prevent him from walking far. He left to find more men to slaughter with his new found weapon. As Mitsurugi laid there he crawled toward his sword, as he picked it up he thought about his life, him growing up in a farming family, him becoming a mercenary, the wars he was in, and even about the innocent people that he slaughtered. He was about to kill himself, then suddenly someone swiped his blade away. "What the hell?" Mitsurugi said as he looked around for his blade. "There is a way to destroy the gun old man." a voice called out. Mitsurugi looked up toward one of the shrines, someone was up there. "You, what are you doing here? You have nothing to do with this." Mitsurugi called back. At that moment Taki jumped down from the roof of the shrine and unsheathed her katana and put up against his neck. "No one kills you but me, not even yourself. Now there is a blade that is so powerful, that it will even destroy the new weapon. Its name is Soul Edge; you must first find the one who wields it, Nightmare. He is feared throughout all of Europe, you must confront him in combat or you will never get the blade." When she was done she disappeared, "If it's true of what she said then I must find this blade myself." Mitsurugi said as he picked up his blade and limped out of the shrine.

After Mitsurugi healed he headed toward Europe, to look for Nightmare. He wanted to avoid any contact with anyone who knew him so that Nobunaga could not track him down again. He ran across Asia only stopping to eat or sleep, unfortunately once he got to Europe the blade was already destroyed. "Do you know any thing about Soul Edge?" Mitsurugi asked someone, he was trying to get more information about it. "Ich weiss nicht Japanese." The man replied. Mitsurugi did not understand him, but by the way he sounded he thought that he didn't know anything. He kept on walking around asking people about Soul Edge, and then he found a lead near the Ming frontier, a metal fragment. He picked it up and continued on his quest. While he was passing an alley way he saw a few assassins surrounding a gravely wounded man. Mitsurugi unsheathed his blade and started going after the assassins one of them noticed him and tried to kill him, but Mitsurugi stabbed him in the chest where his heart was and he fell. The others saw what happened and forgot about the man and went for Mitsurugi. Mitsurugi stabbed the first man and jumped over him and sliced the other man's head in half. After the melee the man went to Mitsurugi and said "Take this, its part of a powerful sword you must make sure this does not fall into the wrong hands." Then he stumbled into a dark alley. Mitsurugi looked at the metal fragment the man gave him "If Soul Edge was so powerful, why would it shatter?" Mitsurugi asked himself. With the fragment in his hand he continued into Switzerland into the Alps.

Mitsurugi climbed the treacherous mountains still looking for any leads. After three days he made it half way up the mountain and started losing his breath because of the altitude. "I must continue, I have to destroy the weapon." At that moment he passed out. When he woke up he was beside a fire "Where the hell am I?" Mitsurugi asked himself. "You're in our camp at the foot of the mountains." a voice said in excitement. Mitsurugi looked at her "I've seen you before, but who are you?" Mitsurugi asked. "I'm Xianghua!" she yelled in excitement, "My friends and I are looking for Soul Edge." Just then Kilik walked in "So the old man is finally up." Kilik said. "Who are you calling old, I'm only thirty." Mitsurugi said as he got up. "Wow thirty that is so young." Kilik taunted. "Why you little son of a bitch, I should cut off your head for saying that." Just then Yunsung ran in, panting "Guys we have to get out of here Necrid is coming this way." He said as he was grabbing White Storm. "I'll take care of this bastard." Mitsurugi said as he took his katana and walked out of the tent.

When he got outside it was snowing and he could see a huge green thing coming toward him. "That must be Necrid." Mitsurugi said as he unsheathed his blade. Necrid finally saw Mitsurugi and started running toward him with his orb in his hand. Mitsurugi saw him coming and started to run after him. They both ran toward each other until Mitsurugi jumped and tried to kill him by hitting the orb on his chest, but it didn't work. Necrid then grabbed him and threw him into the snow. Mitsurugi tried to get to his feet but he was taken down by Necrid every time he did. Then Mitsurugi rolled to the side while still under the snow, and then he rolled under Necrid and stood up behind him. Necrid looked around for Mitsurugi until Mitsurugi stabbed him in the back. Necrid fell into the snow as it started to turn red from his blood. At that moment Xianghua, Kilik, and Yunsung came out to see what happened to Mitsurugi and Necrid. "Mitsurugi, are you okay?" Xianghua asked. "I'm fine." Mitsurugi said "Don't follow me; I'm going to find Soul Edge, even if it kills me."

Mitsurugi traveled through out all of Europe until he caught wind that Soul Edge was at a cathedral in France. He went to the cathedral with his blade in his hand; he felt a strange presence around him. "You again?! I've had enough of you!" he yelled as he looked up at a column of the cathedral, Taki was standing there. She jumped down and unsheathed her knives, "Get ready to die old man, Soul Edge is mine!" She threw a grenade and disappeared. "Where the hell are you woman?" Mitsurugi said as he looked around for her. "Right behind you." she said as she threw another grenade. Mitsurugi stood there in silence trying to find her spirit to attack. Then he turned around and sliced her head off. "That was too easy." Mitsurugi said to himself. Suddenly a bright light appeared and blinded Mitsurugi for a second. Then he saw Soul Edge in the air, then someone burning. "Is this the blade I've been seeking?" Mitsurugi asked himself. Mitsurugi stood ready to battle the evil, because he knew it wasn't that easy. Inferno stood across from Mitsurugi with a katana in his hands. The both stood there and stared at each other until Mitsurugi took his blade and tried to swing his blade but Inferno deflected his blade and struck back hitting Mitsurugi in the arm. Mitsurugi checked his arm very quickly and took his blade and only using one hand continued the battle. It went on for hours each person trading blows; they would not stop because of Mitsurugi's will. Then Mitsurugi got tired and fell to his knees, Inferno walked toward him with the katana in his hand. When Inferno was about to make the final blow Mitsurugi took all the strength he had, and stabbed Inferno in the stomach. Inferno then flew up into the air, and then Mitsurugi saw Soul Calibur come out of Inferno's back, then Inferno bursted into flames.

Mitsurugi was back at the cathedral, he saw the blade at his side. He picked it up by the hilt, and then he felt something wrong about it. "This is not the blade I have been seeking." Mitsurugi said, and then he took the blade and destroyed it. "I must find the hero's sword." He said as he walked away from the cathedral to look for the real sword of heroes.


End file.
